


Время для себя / Me Time

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Stanford
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: "В ванной комнате мотеля есть ванна."





	Время для себя / Me Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Me Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477401) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



В ванной комнате мотеля есть ванна. Самая что ни на есть ванна вместо обычного микроскопического душа, в который невозможно втиснуться, не коснувшись ослизлой плитки, не мытой со времен смерти Элвиса.

И здесь чисто. Ничего такого особенного, потому что твои покерно-бильярдные выигрыши из обшарпанных захолустных баров - это не так уж и много, особенно если с тобой еще двое, один из которых подрастает, кажется, на дюйм в неделю - но ванная выглядит ухоженной, как и весь мотель.

И, хотя Дин даже не рассчитывает на такое, потому что это слишком хорошо, но когда он открывает кран, горячая вода идет практически сразу.

«Офигенно.» - выдыхает он, прежде чем вернуться в номер, где Сэм закопался в учебник, и остальной мир для него мертв. Папа раскладывает газетные вырезки и копии записей из местных архивов по всей своей кровати, его лицо хмуро-сосредоточенное - просто копия лица Сэма. Оба абсолютно поглощены каждый своим занятием, так что вероятность их ссоры мала, пусть даже в последнее время ты никогда в этом не уверен.

Но сейчас - это не Динова проблема.

"Чур, я в ванну," - кричит он, получая в ответ пару равнодушных хмыканий.

"Чур, я трехголовый голубь в полете," - пробует он еще раз, в ответ получая то же самое. Прекрасно. Эти двое какое-то время неспособны убить друг друга.

Он быстро вытаскивает чистое из сумки с одеждой и уходит в ванную, закрыв за собой дверь.

Он затыкает слив и включает воду, пробуя её рукой, и следит за тем, как она наполняет ванну, в то время как его одежда образует грязную кучу в углу у двери. Затем он некоторое время ждет, стоя рядом с ванной, и наблюдая с растущим предвкушением, как медленно поднимается вода. Он и не помнит уже, когда в последний раз принимал ванну.

Наконец он ступает одной ногой в воду и решает, что хватит ждать, ему нужно погрузиться туда прямо сейчас. Он оседает в ванне, немного покрутившись, пока не чувствует себя уютно, уложив голову на бортик - наверное, ему надо было достать полотенце, чтобы подложить под затылок; ну да ладно, не вставать же - ноги согнуты в коленях, чтобы уместиться, ступни под краном, где вода горячей всего. Он шевелит пальцами под струей и наблюдает за пузырьками, вылетающими на поверхность; и думает, что хорошо бы сейчас сюда пену для ванн, потому что в детстве - он помнит - ванна с пеной было _весело_.

Однажды он сделал себе бороду из пены, выскочил из ванны, завернулся в красное полотенце и изображал Санта-Клауса; это заставило маму и папу рассмеяться, несмотря на то, что в азарте он намочил всё вокруг. Это было их последнее Рождество вместе.

Дин садится и тянется вперед, чтобы достать кран и сделать воду еще горячее, такой горячей, что почти невозможно терпеть. 

Он снова откидывается назад, вода поднимается вокруг него, уровень становится таким высоким, что он чувствует себя легким, как будто плывет. Горячая вода баюкает синяки на его спине - там, где он встретился с лестницей, сброшенный вниз призраком несколько дней назад; и лёжа здесь, он чувствует полное расслабление напряженных мускулов, словно ноша упала с плеч; как заново родился - такое чувство.

Ванна начинает переполняться, потому он садится в последний раз, чтобы закрыть воду, двигаясь медленно и осторожно, чтобы не расплескать ни капли, потому что это драгоценно, и неизвестно, когда ещё он сможет принять такую ванну.

Он закрывает глаза и снова расслабляется со счастливым вздохом.

И сразу же раздраженные голоса проникают через дверь, заставляя Дина открыть глаза, садясь. Это Сэм и папа. Это ещё не ругань, но, хотя Дин и не может толком разобрать их слова, он сказал бы, что они приближаются к ней.

Ладно, пусть.

Невозможно остановить их, когда они завелись; всё, что может сделать Дин - это попытаться свести к минимуму ущерб и договориться о перемирии, когда дым рассеется.

У него осталось пару минут до того, как разверзнется ад, и он собирается насладиться ими в полной мере. _В конце концов, у меня день рождения_ \- говорит он себе, сползая обратно под воду, туда, где внешний мир кажется таким далеким-далеким.


End file.
